This disclosure relates generally to near-eye-display systems, and more specifically to waveguide displays. Conventional near-eye displays generally have a display element that generates image light that passes through one or more lenses before reaching a user's eye. Additionally, near-eye displays in virtual-reality (VR) systems and/or augmented-reality (AR) systems have design criteria to be compact, be light weight, and provide two-dimensional expansion with a large eye box and a wide field-of-view (FOV). Traditionally, VR displays are magnifier optics displays. A computer generates an image, and optics are used to magnify the image. It is challenging to design near-eye displays to achieve a small form factor, a large FOV, and/or a large eye box.